


Introduction to Domestic Chaos

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Party, Romance, Self-Centeredness, Selfishness, Wedding/Marriage, Weird Evening, Weird Plot, Weird Wedding, family chaos, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: “Dad, I know you need to have happiness in your life, but of all the people you could've married, did it have to be HER?”





	

**Introduction to Domestic Chaos.**  
_**By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything of the copyrights to Buffy, Angel, or any of the spinoff comics. I forego any financial claim to this work, only claiming the storyline for my own in this case. This is aimed at fun, my own and that of other fans. Please do not sue. I will not accept a single red cent for this. Nor do I own Narnia, as I am neither Joss Whedon nor C. S. Lewis; I am, however, a fan of both._

 **Genre(s):** _Drama, Family, Romance, Humor._

 **Characters:** _Hank Summers, Faith Lehane, Xander Harris, Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Willow Danielle Rosenberg, Kennedy (BtVS), Satsu (BtVS), Aslan._

 **Pairing:** _Hank Summers/Faith Lehane (Romance), Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers/Dawn Summers/Hank Summers (Family)._

 **Warning:** _Weird Stuff Ahead! THIS WILL GET WEIRD! You have been warned!_

 **Summary:** _“Dad, I know you need to have happiness in your life, but of all the people you could've married, did it have to be HER?”_

 **Rating:** _PG-13, or T, that kind... pretty darn clean in behavior, actually._

 **Author's Story Notes/Setting:** _Post Season 10 things get seriously odd. Read it and find out... don't worry, besides the peculiar family bond, this is basically to be considered Teen or PG 13 in terms of severity- not graphic at all, but bizarre for sure!_

_Will be roughly three to five short but good length chapters of peculiar domestic fun- as I warned: things will get weird!_

_Point of view may shift too, if it does, I shall provide a description of who's point of view it is._

**Chapter 1.): “Yeah But Did you HAVE to marry HER, Dad?”**

**Chapter 1 Beginning Author's Notes:** _This mostly deals with the emotional confusion possible and likely in blended families- here I've chosen about the most peculiar type of blended family imaginable; I shall endeavor to write that context into the story. The nature of how this story belongs in my community and collection of stories is that it depicts emotional problems that will come from blended families- granted, they aren't always a bad thing, and can work out quite well, often._

 _Difficulty is in adjusting to the new family dynamic-often I believe they do work out, but are always difficult for the members to adjust to._  
_Anyway, please tell me what you think of this tale of oddness, drama, family, romance, and generally a love story of a peculiar sort._

This day was certainly one for the ages, Buffy Summers realized, sitting in the building, waiting for her dad to marry his new wife, her stepmother. What she hadn't realized was that this stepmom of hers and Dawn's was indeed the thing that'd blow her day wide open!  
Buffy, Dawn, and Dawn's new boyfriend sat in the front pew, on the other side Willow sat, side-by-side with her ex, Kennedy. Beside Kennedy sat a young girl she realized had to be Brie, Kennedy's stepsister- she looked old enough to be Kennedy's twin, actually, and from the way those two were acting they seemed rather close. Buffy made a note to check up on her theory, hypothesis actually; and verify what was going on.  
The biggest surprise however, was who Hank Summers was marrying- down the isle walked someone that made Buffy Summers blink, several times: Faith Lehane was in a stunningly gorgeous wedding gown, and had her long dark brown hair in an exceptionally gorgeous bun of a sort- it was loose, and to Buffy's eyes, she looked, well _beautiful_. Inside, however, Buffy was screaming _“Oh, (Bleep)-NO! Not Her! Dad, How Could You?!”_ she was truly on freak-out interiorly. To Buffy's humiliation, however, the people on the other side of the isle picked up on her distress about getting Faith of all people as a stepmom, and Kennedy covered her mouth with a hand to hide a snicker, Buffy was sure.  
This would only get worse as time went on, and throughout the rest of the day Buffy could really feel her floor drop out from underneath her- much to her terror of public embarrassment.  
As Buffy looked to her left, she could see that Dawn was enjoying herself, both at the wedding and at the reception that followed, as she recalled, and as she recalled during her travel back home she remembered her frustration and inwardly she groaned in social agony.  
However, she also remembered her friend's support in this manner that follows.  
From behind her came a hand to cover her left shoulder, and turning she saw a beautiful Oriental young woman, Satsu Yamamoto, who mouthed to her “Don't worry, it can't be that bad, and even if it is, I'll help you get through it.”  
Buffy mouthed back “Thanks, but this is a family matter- however, I may take you up on that.” Buffy amended, upon detecting Satsu's disappointment at Buffy seeming to reject her offer of help- Late did Elizabeth, as she'd let Satsu know was her real name, realize that the Japanese woman did understand public humiliation.  
The reception was immense fun: there was dancing, games, drinking, generally a big party that lasted late into the night; but things got weird whenever Faith Lehane-Summers tried to bond with either of her new stepdaughters- eventually, and from Hank's expression, this was odd in his eyes, there occurred a photograph scene of Faith in her wedding gown seated on her older stepdaughter's lap, or Buffy holding her new stepmom on her lap. This event caused Xander Harris to laugh out loud... William Pratt, also a guest at the insistence of Buffy Anne Summers, and ironically the bride, Faith Lehane, who persuaded Hank to invite him; found the whole scene amusing... he was her oldest stepdaughter's boyfriend, and Faith really wanted to be accepted by her new family. Logic told her it'd take a long time for that to happen, but in the meantime she was having a lot of fun with her new family; and wasn't about to spoil it for anything!  
Dawn completely enjoyed this encounter, she well remembered bonding with Faith as the older brunette had watched her while her family was engaged in their activities late in the evening; Faith had babysat Dawn, and the two had really become quite close, so Dawn largely loved Faith's company.  
But for Buffy having a stepmother who was in fact only three weeks older than herself was very unusual, and would take a long time to get used to- hence, and she dreaded this: perfect recipe for drama in large doses!  
In another dimension, Aslan, who had a taste for love-stories; the good ones, not the crummy ones that mistake lust for love, but the ones that deal with the true virtue of charity, was watching and trying to influence this to protect these people... he was also having immense fun, and recalling a wedding he'd attended in Cana some over 2000 years ago on that very world. Inwardly He smiled to Himself, _'yes, this would work out in the end if I can only help them to protect their desires from corruption'._ He thought.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _So, what did you people think of this? Don't be shy, please be open about your ideas of this- it ought to be considered a love-story of a sort._  
_I am writing this in response to someone else's suggestion to me on a challenge I wrote on tth fanfic; they suggested Hank marrying Faith, and this cooked up in my brain._  
_This chapter's a two-parter, at least... the next chapter will complete this one. If it seems rushed it's because I got to writing this and wanted to get my ideas down; I'm kind of an amateur at writing romance, so please do bear gently with me if you are able. Thank you for reading and reviewing/commenting on this._  
_Yeah, this is a short chapter; first chapter always sets the place and characters, later ones dictate more of the action- the challenge of writing the first chapter is to provide enough of an introduction to get people interested in the tale while still being brief enough to provide a link to the story later on._  
_The type of love stories that Aslan would enjoy are the modest ones; devoid of replacing love with lust, but focusing on the sacrifice aspect of love; and yes, this would indeed be a proper remarriage, as by now Joyce has passed away, although Hank marrying a woman who's three weeks older than his eldest daughter is a bit outside the bounds of normal behavior- hence the drama and emotional intensity._


End file.
